La vraie Terreur
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: OS, Death-fic. Celle qu'on a qu'une fois dans sa vie. John Hammond la découvrait lentement alors que son rêve et sa vie s'écroulaient.


**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, c'est à Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg et à l'Évolution.

**Note : **OS écrit dans le cadre de la **Septième Nuit du Fo**F - 60 Minutes Pour un Thème sur le thème « **Peur** ». Un thème est donné toutes les heures et le but du jeu est d'écrire une mini-fic sur ledit thème et de poster sur ffnet pendant le temps imparti. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

**Note 2 : **Les pensées sont en_ italique_, les noms latins aussi. Il s'agit de mon premier essai sur ce fandom.

* * *

**La vraie Terreur**

Il avait glissé. Ce rugissement effroyable et puissant l'avait fait sursauté et il avait glissé dans le fossé à gauche de la route, six mètres plus bas. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

Il s'était ouvert la peau sur les branches et les caillasses. Génial. Manquait vraiment plus que ça. Et il avait glissé cet imbécile, comment allait-il remonter maintenant ?

Le rugissement retenti une nouvelle fois, plus fort, plus proche. John Hammond frissonna, terrorisé. Ce rugissement, c'était celui du plus grand carnivore de son parc, le _Tyrannosaurus Rex_. Et il se rapprochait de lui.

_"Il faut absolument que je sorte de là…"_

Il se débattit mais en vain, sa jambe droite était prise entre deux grosses branches mortes, trop lourdes pour qu'il parvienne à les soulever seul. Il jura. Et se figea.

"Timmy ! Laisse moi essayer aussi !"

"Non Lex, je veux faire celui là d'abord !"

Les voix de ses petits enfants lui parvinrent aussi claires et puissantes que le rugissement du monstre, suivis de très près par un autre cri, de vélociraptor cette fois. C'est là qu'il comprit.

_"Ces imbéciles de gosses s'amusent avec les enregistrements ! Bon sang !"_

Il secoua les branches autour de lui avec force, sans parvenir à se dégager.

Il transpirait, il saignait. Il glissa à nouveau et s'étala dans la boue, haletant.

Un autre cri se fit entendre. Plus discret, plus aigu et surtout, beaucoup plus réel. John Hammond releva la tête et aperçu le plus petit dinosaure qu'ils aient créé : _Procompsognathus Triasicus_. Rien d'autre qu'un petit charognard de la taille d'un poulet. Il lança une pierre à l'importun.

"Fout moi le camp toi ! Je suis pas encore mort !"

Pas encore… Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête lorsqu'il vit le petit dinosaure vert esquiver nonchalamment la pierre et avancer vers lui, sans la moindre trace de peur.

_"Quel con ce con !"_

Il se désintéressa du compys et tenta une énième fois de dégager sa jambe. Une vive douleur le fit grimacer et lui coupa le souffle. Le petit cri se fit à nouveau entendre. John tourna la tête vers le compys, furax.

Son expression changea radicalement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas un compys, mais une dizaine, et qu'ils approchaient de lui en sautillant et en gazouillant, comme s'ils se réjouissaient.

"Fichez le camp ! Allez !"

Il en faucha deux avec un bout de bois mais l'un d'entre eux lui sauta sur le bras et planta ses petites dents pointues dans sa peau. John étouffa un cri.

Ce fut comme si le cri de John Hammond avait déclenché l'instinct des compys.

Ils lui sautèrent dessus et commencèrent à le mordre dans tous les endroits qu'ils parvenaient à atteindre, notamment son visage.

John renouvela une vaine tentative pour les chasser, sentant le liquide chaud couler sur son visage. Sa vision se brouillait et se teintait de rouge.

Il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Il venait de comprendre qu'il allait mourir. Mourir dévoré vivant par le dinosaure le plus petit et le plus insignifiant du parc. Dévoré par son propre rêve. Par la peur sans nom qu'il ressentait et qui oppressait sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration laborieuse.

John Hammond tendit une main désespéré vers le haut du fossé dans lequel il avait glissé quelques temps auparavant. Quelques temps ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Il ne savait plus.

Il regarda un compys tirer sur sa lèvre inférieure avec une expression neutre.

Le vieil homme remarqua que ça ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid. Il cru lever la main et essayer de le repousser mais ne su pas s'il l'avait fait.

Le PDG d'InGen et créateur du Parc Jurassique réalisa que Ian Malcolm avait raison. Il avait toujours eu raison ce crétin. Il lui avait dit que son parc était une erreur monumentale, que tout n'était qu'un système de fractales ou il ne savait quel terme barbare le chaoticien avait bien pu utiliser, et que tout finirait par leur échapper. Que tout allait très mal finir.

Ian avait dit qu'ils avaient fait trop d'erreurs. Et Alan Grant, ce paléontologiste qui ne sortait jamais du Montana, avait supposé que l'ADN de grenouille incorporé à celui des dinosaures leur permettait de changer de sexe dans un environnement peuplé essentiellement de femelles. Le chaoticien avait bien sûr tout de suite approuvé, soutenant que les dinosaures se reproduiraient... Comment avait-il dit ? Ah oui, la vie trouve toujours un chemin. Crétin !

Lui y avait cru. Gennaro y avait cru. Les scientifiques avaient été emballés de travailler sur un projet d'une telle ampleur.

John voulait faire plaisir aux enfants en leur offrant des attractions biologiques vivantes, bien mieux que le misérable cirque de puces avec lequel il avait commencé il y a des années.

Mais il avait eu tort. Tout avait foiré. Ce n'était pas ces milliers de dollars dépensés pour le parc qui avaient sauvé le coup.

L'armée devait les évacuer et bombarder l'île. Ils avait ordre de tout faire disparaître. Réduire le rêve de John Hammond à néant.

Une vive douleur lui tirailla la nuque, il se sentit disparaître. Son esprit s'embrumait. Une larme roula sur sa joue, se mélangeant au sang.

"Tout a foiré. J'aurai tellement voulu_… _Tellement voulu_…_"

* * *

Terminé, court et premier pour moi sur ce fandom, plutôt funeste aussi. Mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.

Merci aux bonnes âmes qui s'arrêteraient pour laisser une petite review.


End file.
